


Volonté

by EllaGuer



Series: Juste un instant dans une vie [5]
Category: Naruto
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaGuer/pseuds/EllaGuer
Summary: Kiba a toujours voulu devenir Hokage et bien des années plus tard cette idée lui reste en tête. Après n'en avait-il pas fait la promesse à Akamaru ?
Series: Juste un instant dans une vie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882417





	Volonté

Le jour n’était pas encore levé quand il sortit pour s’entraîner. Voilà des mois qu’il s’efforçait de devenir plus puissant. Toujours plus puissant. Il voulait devenir Hokage ! Et voir Naruto progresser aussi vite l’effrayait bien plus qu’il ne souhaitait l’admettre. Le démon devait bien l’aider et il était presque irrattrapable. Néanmoins, Kiba était un Inuzuka. Il n’allait pas abandonner aussi vite et il multipliait ses efforts encore et encore. Il voulait que son clan soit fier de lui. Il voulait que tout le monde mentionne les Inuzuka avec respect et pour cela il devait devenir le plus fort ninja que ce village ait porté. Bien sûr, Tsume sa mère était reconnue pour sa puissance et son talent pour diriger les troupes. Elle était une excellente combattante que beaucoup appréciait malgré son caractère explosif. Il voulait faire mieux.

Pour lui.  
Pour son clan.  
Pour Akamaru.

Son cher compagnon qui depuis toujours le suivait partout, le soutenait et s’entraînait avec lui. Un jour du haut de ses six années il lui avait dit qu’il serait un illustre Hokage et qu’il pourrait être fier d’être son fidèle compagnon d’armes. Et Kiba respectait ses promesses. Toujours. 

Mais il voyait l’écart qui se creusait. Toujours plus. Jusqu’à ce que le simple fossé devienne trop large et trop profond pour qu’il puisse le combler de sa simple volonté. Qu’était-il censé faire pour réussir ? Il n’avait pas les réserves de chakra démentielles de son ami, il n’avait pas non plus des maîtres illustres comme Kakashi et Jiraya. Kurenaï avait renoncé à sa carrière de Kunoichi juste avant la guerre et si elle voulait bien lui donner un ou deux conseils de temps en temps, elle ne venait plus les entraîner comme avant. Ce temps là aussi était révolu. 

Bientôt Hinata se marierait avec l’Uzumaki justement. Elle leur avait fait part de son envie de quitter le service actif. Malgré le temps passé et les épreuves endurées qui l’avaient fait progresser parmi les meilleurs de leur génération, elle ne souhaitait plus continuer à se battre préférant devenir un simple citoyenne. 

Voir l’équipe huit disparaître attristait bien plus Kiba que ce qu’il avait imaginé. Bientôt il serait seul. Shino avait pris la décision de devenir professeur à l’académie. Il ne resterait que lui et les fragments de son rêve. 

Kiba enferma sa tristesse et sa douleur dans un coin reculé de son être. Il devait reprendre l’entraînement. Au fond de lui il savait qu’il ne parviendrait jamais à réaliser son rêve même s’il arrivait à créer de nouvelles techniques pour son clan, même s’il améliorait les anciennes, même s’il se perfectionnait dans autant d’arts ninja que possible.

Mais s’il abandonnait que lui resterait-il ?


End file.
